beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Neuronormativity
Neuronormativity is the collection of social, political, cultural and personal norms that privilege a particular way of thinking and communicating as superior to others. It is related to saneism and ableism. (Coming soon) Saneism Saneism is an axis of oppression that privileges perceptions of reality that affirm the status quo, while strongly and often violently suppressing and subjugating any expressions of alternate experiences of reality, deemed to be 'insane', 'mad', 'delusional' or 'crazy'. Saneism affects mentally ill people in varying degrees, often most strongly for those with schizophrenia or other dissociative mental disorders. Ridicule Right-wing commentators who find discussions of oppression and privilege to be a contest (see Oppression Olympics) often see 'Saneism' as a kind of reductio ad absurdum of identity politics. This particular article suggests that: "Apparently, the insane should have special accommodations and never be labeled with a mental condition. (I mean, that might lead to someone actually receiving professional help. The left wouldn’t want that.)" The author appears to believe that professional help and diagnosis are generally helpful for people labelled 'insane' rather than the harsh reality of institutionalisation and extreme social stigma. The truth is that psychiatric institutions are complicit in the oppression of neurodivergent people, particular those perceived as non-sane. Psychiatric Oppression https://www.madinamerica.com/2018/03/overthrowing-mental-health-system/ "The radicalness of the anti-psychiatry movement has unfortunately become one of its greatest hurdles to overcome. Even in otherwise radical spaces like prison abolition, neurodiversity, or intersectional feminism, the most common reaction to anti-psychiatry ideas is to dismiss them as so intuitively ridiculous they need not be engaged with. Sanism, behaviorism, drugs and force have permeated our culture to the point many people literally can’t imagine life without them. On a good day, our leaders pontificate about “reforms” that would somehow fix a system whose deepest foundation is a bed of violence, oppression, and at best pseudoscience. They ask for cultural awareness training, yoga classes, art therapy, and healthier food options in psychiatric facilities, without ever questioning the confinement that made those things unavailable in the first place (let alone the coercion involved when participation in such activities becomes a condition of obtaining release). Reform is a jail cell with pretty wallpaper. We don’t need mental health reform, we need total abolition of force and coercion. The system doesn’t just have problems, it IS the problem. So if we really fixed everything that’s wrong with the mental health system, there would be no more mental health system." God = Insane? Y else would u do dis to us? Sanity |RaceBaitR:/Thompson2018/There’s a Black Queer Dude Swinging at White People by My Job and I’m Losing My Mind Too> (TW: random acts of violence against oppressors) :"The white people are calling police, and he gives no fucks. He has nothing to lose, I guess. He understands there is not much to lose, I guess. He is shoeless, shirtless, and without water on the corner of 13th and 5th, during a 80-plus degree heatwave. He knows that nothing matters. He is alone." :"He is what Black people look like when we lose our minds. Not “lose our minds” in the immediate, ableist sense, but like what happens when your mind goes off searching for freedom beyond political rights and social politeness. In a way that shows an imagination recognizing its capacity." :"Classic American drama is why I am in therapy. The U.S. traditions of violence, denial, mediocrity, solipsism, and cliche have me seeing a psychotherapist two times a week, 45 minutes per session, working through anxiety, depression, isolation. A common holy trinity of affliction for Black Queer & Trans Americans. Black Americans who, according to U.S. Department of Health and Human Services Office of Minority Mental Health, are “20% more likely to report serious psychological distress than white adults.”" Ableism (see also Ableism) Coming soon. Articles |SoniaBoue/Wordpress:/2018/Giving is getting: the social ‘cure’ for autism (the power dynamics exposed)> :"Neuro-normative culture misinterprets autistic expression. It tends to frame what is considered ‘functional’ through the lens of its own (culturally dominant) social orientation. :Dominant cultures tend to make pathology of what they perceive as ‘other’. For example, not recognising language acquisition on its own (collecting and repeating words) as functional because it seems to serve no obvious ‘social’ purpose. :Neuro-normative hegemony has it that a child of a certain age ‘should’ talk about their day, their friends, and so on. Within this framework of understanding, building a vocabulary relating to a ‘special interest’ would probably not be considered ‘functional’ even if it is a shared (and joyful) activity (ie between parent and child)." :"Thinking about autism as a culture (rather than a medical diagnosis) strips back the skewed deficit models that neuro-normatism imposes on us. It breaks my heart to think that what so many neurodivergent children experience is – simply put – a lack of welcome. All because our ‘receiving culture’ (neuro-normatism) fails recognise us as a minority culture." :"That our fundamental need to give in order to get is seldom spoken of is (at bottom) due to social lying. Neuro-normative culture sentimentalises what is in fact a vital social contract." :"For any of this to be put right we need a revolution – and I do believe it’s coming as our understanding about autism continues to grows." Category:Oppression Category:Neurodiversity Category:Normativity